mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Golem
Normal: Hard: Thrown block: Easy: Normal: Hard: |spawn = Light level of 7 or less |behavior = Hostile |tamable = No |common drops = Any block(s) that formed its body |rare drops = Ore cube (either iron, gold, emerald or diamond) (1) |experience = None |added = v4.3.0 |image = |health points = |sounds = Walk: Hurt: Block attach: Shoot: Explode: Death: }} Big golems are powerful aggressive mobs that can form themselves with blocks. Spawning Big golems naturally spawn on the surface of the Overworld in light levels of 7 or less. Only two big golems spawn per chunk. Drops When a big golem is killed, it drops all of the blocks that were part of its body, including the valuable ore cube. This cube can either be an iron, gold, diamond or emerald block. They will not drop the block if the mobGriefing gamerule command is set to false, if killed with a bow, or if they are killed too quickly before they get the chance to explode. They also drop 5 experience when killed by a player. 'Appearance' When a big golem spawns, it consists of only a head, an ore cube and a core. However, when fully formed with blocks found in its environment, it appears to be a large, animated, humanoid being that resembles golems in folklore. It uses the blocks it formed itself with to move around. Behavior A big golem initially consists of only three blocks: the head, the core (which will be spinning) and an ore block, which can either be a block of iron, gold, emerald or diamond. The big golem will only begin to form its body and put on its shield if the player is within a 16 block radius, and will remain passive if the player remains out of its 16 block range. However, a big golem that is throwing blocks at the player can detect you from a much further distance. 'Using blocks' When a big golem notices the player, it will start to gather blocks in the nearby environment. And as a big golem suffers damage, it becomes more dangerous. A hint of the danger level of the golem is the aura surrounding it, which is the same color as its ore cube. Big golems can throw blocks at the player from a distance, so a weapon with the Knockback enchantment is not recommended. When a big golem forms its body, they will take any solid blocks from the surrounding landscape, which can result in the destruction of your home or other buildings. Big golems have a powerful melee attack; they also have a ranged attack, where the golem throws one of the blocks of its arms. 'Core' When passive, their core is blue with an aura surrounding the rest of its body. It will turn yellow when you approach it, and thus begins forming its body. The aura will turn orange when the big golem has sustained considerable damage, and will become red when the formation of its armor is complete. In the yellow and orange stages, it will pick blocks out of its surroundings. When a big golem is attacked, there is a chance to destroy one of its blocks. The chance of destroying a block depends on the difficulty. If the core of the big golem is exposed, it will suffer damage. After the big golem has taken sufficient damage and hasn't been killed afterwards, it's aura will begin to turn red and eventually, the big golem explodes. Tactics *Big golems can only be harmed with a melee weapon in the red stage. Sometimes however, when attacking, they will go back to one of the previous stages to recover its armor. Red is also seen in a big golem about to explode. *No matter how much damage your weapon deals, A big golem's damage cap is almost always at . You should consider finding cover at this point, such as trying to dig a hole or hiding behind a big structure. *Big golems will move around slowly whilst battling so if the player chops down its legs, the golem wouldn't be able to move anymore, and then you can kill them much more easily. If you destroy all of its blocks, the core will be exposed. *Due to their ability to heal, it is helpful to be under a regeneration effect. Retreating to heal will also give the big golem a chance to regenerate. It is also extremely unwise to fight the golem in the vicinity of buildings or a village, as it golem will absorb blocks from them, destroying the building(s). They will also take blocks from the ground, littering it with holes. *Big golems will constantly try to acquire replacement blocks. Every time a block is acquired, the big golem is healed (the amount of the healing also depends on the difficulty level). Trivia *The big golem's texture (found in the mod files) shows what blocks it can use to form its body with. *Big golems can absorb bedrock into their body, which will leave a hole in the void, although the bedrock doesn't appear on them. *When a golem collects blocks to form its body, the blocks might damage other mobs around it and make them attack the big golem. If two big golems are forming near each other, their blocks will not damage each other. *Big golems are generally considered to be the strongest and most challenging mob in Mo' Creatures. *Big golems may drop blocks which can only be obtained with the Silk Touch enchantment such as ice, glass, mycelium, etc. if they had them in their body when killed. *Being near a big golem in creative mode will still trigger their aggressive state. *If you lower the big golem's health too fast, it will just die like a regular mob. *In superflat worlds, they will leave holes from where the bedrock would be. This can allow you to enter the void in survival mode. Gallery Golem attacking.png|A fully formed big golem attacking the player. Golem red.png|A big golem about to explode. Note the red aura surrounding it. After_golem_dies.png|The loot left behind after a big golem explodes. See also *Mini Golem - A smaller and weaker variant of this mob. Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Untamable mobs